dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Srine Tarterus
History Srine was born on the original Essentia home planet, the only child of his father. He was a rebellious young adult who wanted badly to journey off-world and ignore the wishes of his parents. One day he journeyed into the woods near his home and came back to find his entire village wiped out and his father lying dead in the house. The young Fire Essentia decided to leave the place forever and quickly found transport of the planet with a group of smugglers. Srine worked with his uncle Vendreho on some smuggling operations before, in a heist gone wrong, Vendreho betrayed his nephew to the authorities in order to save his own skin. After a period of time in custody and escape, Srine joined with a group called The Black Flame, and rose among their ranks. Soon however he found that he could not comply with their demands, going so far as to refuse killing innocent people. Srine was forced to flee for his life and took refuge outside the strange place called Ditto Town. Joining the Fellowship Srine spooked some of the residents and wreaked mischief by stealing Burnrubber an Autobot compatriot of Zacce Nalum the Jedi. Soon after he was kidnapped by Chake, a villain of monstrous proportions, and taken to another age. There Chake showed Srine his uncle Vendreho. The two Fire Essentia joined forces and escaped Chake’s clutches, Vendreho was thrown from a cliff and Srine believed him to be dead not realizing his uncle’s secondary power. Later he would not only discover that Vendreho was alive but also that he had been in charge of the attack on their home planet that killed many of their race, including Srine's father. Chake wished to kidnap Srine because the young Fire Essentia was an Omega level of his kind and Chake desired that power for his own. After a lengthy escapade, climaxing in a final battle against Chake, Srine forgave his uncle and the two became close companions. The two set out to the planet Taelo after discovering that Chake had been cloning the Essentia race (including Vendreho). They helped the rebel group of Essentia there to free the slaves and fight Celeste (Chake's clone) in the wood between worlds. After Celeste was killed, the rebel Essentia took over the city and began to restore the proud Essentia race once again. Srine also discovered around this time that his rapidly developing fire power was going out of control. He and his uncle decided to travel to Taelo to find help before he hurt himself or someone else with this power. Their journey was stopped short when they met up with some old pirate friends of Vendreho and were kidnapped. They were brought to Ditto Monstropolis and the Boss for a reward, along with Alon Verdera and Ava. The Boss wished to have the powers of all Omega level Essentia. It was soon after the Boss was defeated that Srine and Sh'thaura (the daughter of Chake) made known their feelings for one another. After the Boss was defeated, the Dittotopians returned to Ditto Town and ended up consenting to help Habacca, a Wookie, to find his vanished brother. In the midst of the trip to Kashyyyk, Vendreho offered Srine an Undetto vial that could help him control his powers while sacrificing his secondary power. Srine refused not wishing to sever the unique mental connection with Sh'thaura. On Kashyyyk, in the dark level of the forest the Dittotopians battled not against an enemy of flesh and blood, but rather against a supernatural force far greater than anything they had known before. Before fleeing, the spirit revealed its name to be X'ephure. After this, Srine attended the wedding of Zacce and Alatariel and was reunited with Sh'thaura, with whom he had formed a special mental connection. Then he and his uncle, like the other Dittotopians were summoned to Taelo by a message from the prophesied All. After the lies and deceptions of X'ephure were broken it was found that the rebel leader Natanel was actually the prophesied incarnate All and that the other was merely X'ephure. During this time, Srine proposed to Sh’thaura in the woods of Taelo. Later, Natanel sacrificed himself to save all and then rose again, bringing back to life Vendreho as well, who had died from injuries sustained in the battle. Later Adventures After Natanel left them, the reconstruction of Aphyra (capital city of Taelo) as well as Srine and Sh'thaura's marriage took place. The couple sailed away to a tropical island for their honeymoon and returned to Ditto Town some weeks later. They took up residence in a flat next door to the Marshwiggles, Wiggle and Shalem Weed. Later, a strange droid has arrived in Ditto Town and a large number of ships surrounded the planet in an attempt to stop all interstellar travel. It was another adventure, but with the power of Natanel within and the love of his wife, uncle and friends there was nothing too great to stand in this Essentia’s way, not even the return of his past life during the Black Flame Invasion. He defeated his old foes with the help of the Dittotopians, and went on to enjoy five years of relative peace with his wife and newborn son, Zane. That peaceful time was shattered one fateful morning when the Fountain burst into a column of light, and rifts in time appeared across the cosmos. Srine vanished into a rift early in the crisis and was desperately sought after by Sh'thaura. Character Information Distinct Markings: Red eyes, horizontal scar on neck near jugular, scar down his spine from the development of his Essentia power Clothes and other Accessories: Always wears dark red clothes, usually formal Victorian style with more relaxed pants (usually black) Weapons: A long dagger infrequently, jagged sword from his uncle, powers Residence: He and his wife Sh’thaura have a small flat near the Marshwiggle couple but they are not often there. Mode of Transportation: Feet, though he is able to pilot several types of transportation very well Overall Personality: passionate, seems quiet and withdrawn at first, solemn but easily angered, has become more joyful since his change and acceptance of the All Personality Flaws: Prone fiery-tempered, too cynical at times, can seem stand-offish Hobbies: Adventuring, fighting for a good cause, a good game of chess, developing his fire powers Likes/Dislikes: Likes: the color red, the dark, a good game of wits, his family /Dislikes: evil people/beings, violence without a purpose, water, a spoiled plan, the after affects of his growing power, X'ephure Long-term Goals: To start a family with his wife Sh'thaura, to continue fighting evil with those he cares about Skills: reasoning his way out of trouble, witty remarks and his intelligence, piloting space craft, also very good hearing Powers: He is an Omega level Fire Essentia, but this has many drawbacks, His secondary power is to force his will on others to easily persuade them, this developed into an almost telepathic ability which he can use to communicate with Sh'thaura and his surrogate father Vendreho. Family: Vendreho (uncle/surrogate father), Sh’thaura (wife), Zane (son) Behind the Scenes Srine Tarterus was created by Marshwiggle. Category:Good Characters Category:Fountain Fellowship Category:Essentia